


Hard Habit to Break

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talked with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Habit to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'habit' square of the Big Bang challenge over at fandomverse over on LJ. Title comes from the song "Hard Habit to Break" by Chicago. The song has nothing to do with the story, I just thought the title fit. Beta'd by shadowintime.

Danny talked with his hands. Steve had observed, on more than one occasion, that how passionate he was about something was directly proportional to how loud he got, as well as how much his arms flailed. This habit was something that he did without even thinking about it, and was as much a part of who he was as the ties and button-up shirts he wore on a daily basis.

Occasionally, someone who didn’t know Danny would give him a strange look, or would say something, maybe even mock him. Most of the time, they wouldn’t do it to his face. They knew better. They’d mention something to one of the other Five-0 team members, and they would just say, “What are you talking about?” or, “Oh, that. That’s just Danny.”

There was also that one time, after Steve fell and broke his arm. Steve had first thought he had imagined what he saw. Had Danny just signed “I love you” to him? Danny would later deny it, but Chin had seen it too. He’d later say, “Yeah, okay, I did it, and I meant it. I was really worried, man.” Steve knew there was probably more to it than that, especially when Danny smiled and started ranting and flailing his arms again.

Because of this habit, it was also easy to tell if there was something wrong, without Danny saying a word. If Danny was quiet, or still, it was time to worry. It didn’t happen very often, but when it did, alarm bells went off.

The case was solved easily enough, but the attempted arrest of their suspect went to hell fast. He had buddies and they all had guns. The fire fight that ensued didn’t last long, but there was plenty of carnage left in its wake. At first, it appeared that all of Five-0 had made it out unscathed. HPD had arrived, and were taking care of the scene.

Chin and Kono had gotten into their vehicle and were headed back to HQ. Danny followed Steve back to the Camaro and didn’t say a word when Steve went to the driver’s side. He was also very quiet and still on the ride back to HQ. It didn’t take Steve long to realize something was off.

“Danny?”

“What?”

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, and I’m just as convincing when I say it to you.”

Danny sighed, and then lifted his left arm slightly. It hurt to lift it too much, but Steve could see the small bit of blood on the underarm of his shirt.

“Damnit, Danny, why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not that bad. Just a scratch.”

“You should have said something.”

“How did you know?”

“You were quiet and your arms weren’t all flaily.” Steve moved his arms around.

“First of all, hands on the wheel, Steven! Second, okay, maybe it’s a little worse than that.”

Steve called Chin and then took Danny to the hospital. It turned out not to be that bad, just in a sensitive spot. The bullet had grazed him between the vest and his armpit. He had needed ten stitches.

It wasn’t long before Danny was back to his old self, flaily arms and all.

“I’m never gonna be able to get anything past you, am I?”

“Nope.”


End file.
